


She

by Professional_Nerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Protective Bruce Banner, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Nerd/pseuds/Professional_Nerd
Summary: Nick Fury calls in Bruce Banner to help control a new superhuman girl. Elsie was dying of cancer when her mother signed her up for an experimental gamma radiation treatment. The experiment saved her life, but it also dosed her with enough radiation to kill an elephant. As a result, she became the She-Hulk. With a condition similar to his, Bruce Banner feels connected to her in a way he never thought possible. The two of them fall in love and help each other overcome their mutual demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything will line up with the Marvel cinematic/comic universe. I'm taking a bit of creative liberty here to create something just for fun. I hope to go for plenty of fluff, angst, and feels. Thanks for reading!

She figured the glass was probably not glass at all. Plexiglas perhaps? Almost definitely bulletproof. The man they called Nick Fury insisted that she stay in the glass room for her own safety and the safety of those around her. What a joke. Elsie knew that even a cage of glass like this couldn’t stop the monster. Nothing could.

Still, she was grateful that it was not one-way glass. This way, she could watch the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D as they scurried past her containment room. Sometimes, chipper people would bring her things like food, pillows, and magazines. In fact, it wouldn’t be so bad if she wasn’t captured and held against her will.

Only a few months ago, Elsie Spittle was content living alone in the north of England. There, she had a small cottage, a simple job cleaning a monastery, and a cat named Richard. Living off the grid was surprisingly easy. People were willing to let her work under the table and neighbors couldn’t be nosy if the closest ones lived miles away. The only time she needed to be afraid of the monster was when she went into the village for food. Other than that, she was content to be alone with her pain. Here at S.H.I.E.L.D, every noise, including the soft beeping of her heart monitor put her on edge.

The girl had been staring at a page from her novel for some time; unable to retain any of the information. Weeks of nothing but reading was beginning to take its toll. She jumped when she heard the sliding airlock door open. Nick Fury followed by a herd of important looking people walked into her cell. She couldn’t look any of them directly in the face.

“Are you here to release me?” She asked with a small amount of courage. Fury’s presence along with his entourage intimidated her.

“I have something that might end your suffering.” The stern man didn’t miss a beat with his answer, his voice as cold and unforgiving as ever.

“You know you can’t kill me. Trust me, I have tried everything you could possibly think of, and there is no end to this.” Weeks of quiet anger and months of twisted up emotion began to spill out. “You’ve shot at me before Fury, you know a bigger gun won’t solve this.” Disgusted, Elsie turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

“You shot at her?” A soft voice, one she wasn’t familiar with, broke the silence. Elsie then became aware of how few people she had actually come into contact with during her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. She could probably count on one hand the number of people who bothered to look her straight in the eyes.

“You guys didn’t storm my house to capture me, you came to kill. It was only when you realized you couldn’t you decided to take me in. From the goodness of your heart, right” Her voice was heavy with sarcasm as she looked fury right in the eye. “I’m not a danger to anyone when I’m alone. I was safe back there. Let me go, Fury.” The soft beeps from her heart monitor began to grow faster. Everyone in the room, including Fury backed towards the exit. Everyone with the exception of one man.

He had a sort of quiet but watchful presence about him. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of thick glasses were soft and unwaveringly kind. Bruce Banner surveyed the girl in front of him. She looked far too young and fragile to be the monster everyone said she was. The monster Fury had called him in to quell. Bruce knew better than to make assumptions based on appearance, but something about this girl seemed to level him.

“Fury, give us a moment. We’ll talk about this later.” Although his voice was soft, there was nothing meek about it. Was he angry? Elsie honestly couldn’t tell. He seemed to hover for a moment as he searched for the right words.

“You’re Elsie,” he gestured to her awkwardly. Elsie returned his statement with an equally as awkward nod.

“You’re another doctor?”

“I am a doctor, but not one of these guys.” He gestured to the set of plain metal chairs in the corner of the room. “Would you talk with me?”

The two of them sat opposite one another, both of them rather uncomfortable in the cheap furniture. Both of them understood why they gave her nothing but expendable items and furniture. If she had an episode, it would all be destroyed quite quickly. Elsie silently wondered if this man was expendable too.

“My name is Bruce Banner. I’m here to help you.”

“I’ve heard that line quite a few times in the last few weeks, Dr. Banner.”

“I understand what you’re going through.” His voice was velvety soft, but his choice of words was infuriating. How could he? How could he possibly know? He probably skimmed her file intended to experimentally “cure” her, just like the rest of them.

“How could you possibly understand? Do you know what it’s like?” Elsie stood up, the beeping getting faster once again. “I’ve killed people, Dr. Banner. I have to live with that- with this thing inside of me.” Bruce stood up as well. He kept his distance like everyone else, but out of respect for her space and not because he was afraid.

“You feel like you’ve got this force inside of you, right? You don’t know if it’s good or bad, or if you’re ever going to die. You don’t know if it’s the monster that commits these heinous acts or if it’s really you who’s doing it. Nothing is in your control and it’s all just one giant mess. Is that about right?”

Elsie couldn’t speak. She just nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, suddenly feeling very tired. Bruce hesitated for a moment, hovering again. Elsie buried her face in her hands trying desperately not to cry. She felt so incredibly alone until a pair of strong, understanding arms wrapped around her body. Her knees nearly gave out as she clung to him. His chest was a warm, safe place for her to catch her tears. It had been so long since she felt the embrace of another person. The simple but delicious scent of a man lingered on his shirt.

Bruce didn’t make a habit of touching people, but she was an exception. He knew how she was feeling and exactly how badly she needed it


	2. Chapter 2

After a very long and difficult conversation, Elsie learned of Bruce’s condition and how it was disturbingly similar to hers. On one hand, she was horrified that there was another person with a monster lurking under the surface, but to her embarrassment, she was happy that she wasn’t alone.

Elsie was more than happy to have him there when she was interviewed by the S.H.I.E.L.D science team. They grilled her hard about anything and everything that was even remotely to do with the monster. Everything from lifestyle and diet to ethics and religion. It was very clear that the psychologists were trying to get a read on her. Bruce was quick to step in if one of them got too personal. A particularly young scientist whom Elsie suspected was an intern recently graduated from some privileged university suggested that they forcibly turn her green to study the monster separately, Bruce nearly had a fit.

When the grilling session was over, Bruce explained some things to her. Elsie was tired of being forced to charter a course of someone else’s choosing. Having someone finally be real and honest with her was wonderful. He told her that not every part of the agency was good. He explained that their reach extended to the furthest corners of the globe, and there was nowhere she could hide from them. Her best bet would be to get on their good side until she was trusted enough to leave. She decided to make a conscious effort to behave and put her handlers at ease. As Bruce had told her, training and working hard to build their trust would not only earn her freedom, but it would also make her a stronger person capable of properly integrating into society.

Bruce Banner’s stomach twisted in knots when Fury told him that there was another gamma accident resulting in another patient living with the effects of high-functioning gamma poisoning. Bruce was put off by the use of the word patient when referring to a person, but like most things, he just let it go. Bruce could never forget the accident that turned him into the Hulk. It was the most painful experience of his life. Physically it was excruciating but the emotional scars that it left was almost unbearable.

As he stepped out of the holding facility and watched Elsie get marched off to another section of the lab, he felt genuine saddens. There she was, a girl who was suddenly thrust into a world of chaos and pain. She would never be trusted again, especially now when she was marched off with a 20 guard escort on a trip that was simply down the hall. Those twenty odd guards wouldn’t stand a chance against her if she did change anyway. None of their precautions mattered, yet they still chose to make her feel like a prisoner. Beyond the way that they treated her while she was here, they shot at her.

“Nick, can I have a word?” Bruce’s soft voice was cold. The one-eyed man didn’t slow his brisk walk down the hall.

“We did what we had to do, Dr. Banner. That girl could’ve killed us all if she was turned loose.” Bruce had to jog to catch up with him but he didn’t let it go.

“You shot at her! No wonder she hates our guts.” He sighed, exasperated. “So what then? You opted to murder her rather than offer her your help. What if you had done that with Natasha, or Tony, or me? I thought we were better than that.”

“Dr. Banner, your condition was very carefully monitored from the very moment you turned green in that lab. We never once took our eyes off of you because we didn’t know what you were capable of. Had we known the full extent of your condition when your file crossed my desk we would’ve taken extra security measures with you as well.

Bruce stopped cold in his tracks. He knew that Nick Fury seemed to have good intentions, but hearing him say that our loud stung. This time, Nick slowed down. With a turn over his shoulder, he gave Bruce a meaningful look.

“I’m glad we took a chance on you Banner, but I don’t have many of those left to give.” With that, he disappeared into the stream of agents and white-coated people. Bruce was left alone.

After all this time, he still wasn’t accepted as a normal person. He had earned their trust one hundred times over and served them loyally for years. Bruce was left with a bad taste in his mouth. It’s not that he didn’t think he was dangerous- Bruce knew he was. He just thought that after all this time, he could handle himself. Tony’s crazy experiments and Thor’s recklessness caused far more problems than the Hulk ever had.

Bruce felt a fire under him. He wasn’t about to let them treat Elsie the same way. She wasn’t an animal, yet they still put her in a cage. They tried to put her down like a dying dog. It wasn’t right and he wasn’t going to stand for it anymore. He was going to get away from here and set Elsie free as well. Nobody but his closest friends would know where he was and he would only return when the world had no other choice


	3. Chapter 3

Though she wouldn’t admit it, Elsie wasn’t sure if Bruce would come back. Many people came for a quick glance at her charts and left when they were convinced that there was nothing that they could do for her. She felt like a zoo animal on parade for the numerous new recruits and important people touring the facility. It especially irritated her when one of them would tap on the glass making her look up from her books and magazines.

“Scram!” A woman’s voice came through muffled by the glass. A second later, a beautiful red-haired woman walked into her chamber. The two security guards charged with stopping her didn’t dare get close enough but rather stood looking at one another for what to do

“I brought you some presents.” She said with an equally as alluring smile. She handed Elsie a black nylon bag. “Bruce told us about you. I figured you’d want some stuff to make this dungeon feel more like home.” She threw a death glare in the direction of the window causing any last spectators to continue walking.

“Thank you so much! So, who do I have to thank for this?” She held the bag in her hands, marveling at its contrast to the white room around her.

“Natasha Romanoff.” She crossed her arms, suddenly contemplative. “I hate to say it, but I do have other reasons for wanting to come see you today.”

“Do you want to have a seat?” Natasha nodded and took the chair opposite her.

“I wanted to see what kind of person you were.” Elsie blinked, waiting for her to finish. “You have more in common with Bruce than anyone in the world. I have a feeling that you two will get pretty close. You’ll have to deal with all the bullshit the world will throw your way.” Elsie wondered what exactly she meant by that.

“I hope I can put your mind at ease. Honestly Natasha, I trust him more than anyone else in the world right now. He might be my saving grace. My only hope.” Natasha studied her face very closely.

“He thinks he has this whole thing figured out but he’s still very much an outsider. I think you’ll be a good influence on him.” As quickly as she had arrived, Natasha was gone.

Elsie was more that happy with the gifts she had brought for her. In the bag she found some real clothes that weren’t plain white and grey. Natasha had given her some vaguely fitting jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. She made sure to include a pair of black leather boots, lace panties, and a marching bra. None of it was really Elsie’s typical style but she didn’t care. Anything other than the generic and industrial things of the lab was beautiful. Elsie was also quite happy top find some proper hair ties, a nice brush, and some basic makeup. The miniature bottle of perfume was Chanel. Elsie was especially grateful to Natasha. She seemed to have more humanity than all of her doctors combined- Except for Bruce, of course. She didn’t count Bruce as one of her doctors though. He was a doctor, but not that kind of doctor.

Bruce did come back for her, and he was committed 100%. The next day at dawn, he had already set up their first training session and axed everything else he had scheduled for that day. As soon as they turned on the artificial lights in Elsie’s room, she groaned. The harsh fluorescents made her miss the sun and sky even more.

“What time is it Jeff?” Her babysitter for the night was Jeff. It was his job to turn off the lights, watch her for the entirety of the night, and then turn the lights back on in the morning. It sounded like a pretty good job to Elsie. He made a living just sitting there playing on his phone until it was time for him to leave.

“The time is 5:49. It’s time to get up, Elsie.” Jeff was trying in vain to hide the laugh in his voice. 

“Why on God’s earth are we starting so early?”

“Because I heard you’re grumpy in the morning.” This time, it wasn’t Jeff who spoke over the intercom. Elsie recognized Bruce’s voice immediately as it was so much more pleasant than Jeff’s groggy morning voice.

“Bruce!” The girl suddenly became self conscious of her messy brunette hair. She tucked a few strands behind her ears and sat up. Quickly, she ran into the ensuite to brush her teeth and put her hair up in a ponytail. The caretakers kept the bathroom pretty well stalked and Natasha’s gifts helped. This morning she ignored the white and grey scrubs and threw on her jeans and hoodie.

“Remind me to thank Natasha again for getting me this stuff.” She said walking out of the bathroom. 

“You can thank her yourself when we get you out of here.” His voice was much lower, and Elsie realized that his hand was covering his mouth in a motion that looked casual enough for conversation. Neither Jeff nor the security cameras had captured that. Elsie returned the comment with a sly smile.

“You guys really make this bubble feel more like a home.” Elsie sat across from Bruce, just getting comfortable when he stood up.

“Okay, now we start.”

Hours of yoga, breathing exercises, and visualization followed. Bruce brought in yoga mats, effectively kicking her ass at meditation and controlled breathing.

“How on earth is it possible to hold your breath for so long?”

“Practice.” He stated simply with just a hint of pride in his smile.

Elsie felt rather silly doing yoga in jeans but she secretly loved the visualization exercises Bruce helped her with. He spoke in a soft voice, asking her to close her eyes and picture a warm happy place where she could feel calm and safe. Elsie chose an island, far across the ocean where she could watch the tropical birds fly through the trees.

“You know, I really do feel better. Thanks again Bruce.”

“I don’t know why they’re so worried. You seem to have excellent focus and control. Much better than the average person.”

“Tell that to Fury. He won’t admit it but he’s terrified of me.”

“I think you’re more than ready to get out of here Els.” That was the first time he had called her by her nickname. She liked the way it sounded coming from him. Smooth and warm like hot chocolate on a starry winter evening.

“Then why won’t they let me go?” She whispered, looking at the floor. Bruce stepped closer and pulled her into another hug. While they embraced he whispered something into her ear.

“I’m getting you out of here. For now, I just need you to trust me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“They’re willing to let me go outside?” Elsie’s heart skipped a beat when Bruce told her the news.

“Well, not outside.” He hesitated, trying to make mediocre news sound better than it really was. “He gave you permission to leave your room as long as you’re within earshot of me. Apparently we can’t get too close though.” He almost laughed. “Two uncontrollable monsters is a lot worse than one.”

“It’s a step forward.” She shrugged. It crossed her mind what everyone would do if they both turned. Would her monster recognize Bruce’s as an equal? A friend even? Or would they fight for power and dominance. She shuddered at the though of two hulks brawling. It would level the whole city for sure, maybe worse.

Elsie’s release was a whole ordeal. Every department in the entire facility and the surrounding area was to be notified of her departure and location at all times. Many people were disgruntled to know there could be “activity” happening. A general feeling of unrest flooded the each department like water overfilling lochs. Nick Fury set out a set of strict rules that she was to follow, and didn’t let up on Bruce for the time proceeding the event.

“Listen very carefully Miss Spittle,” Nick stood between her and the door to her room. (Fury had insisted that it was more of a room and not a cage). “You will be permitted outside if you follow a set rules to ensure your safety and the safety of those around you. These rules are non-negotiable and should you break one of them you will be sent back to your room immediately, without hesitation, and until further notice. Do I make myself clear?” Fury’s single-eyed stare was heavy. Elsie knew that he wasn’t playing around.

“Crystal clear.” She said, instinctively motioning to shove her hands into her pockets. To her dismay, the plain white canvas clothes provided by S.H.I.E.L.D did not have pockets. Elsie almost laughed. They didn’t even trust her to be outside her room with pockets. It made her feel more like a prisoner than anything. Fury continued, reciting rules from a carefully constructed list in his hands.

“Your speed will not exceed a walking pace. You will not speak with anyone unless spoken to first. You will not leave the designated area at any time for any reason. You will not take anything from the outside back in unless it has first been approved by your doctors. You will not engage in any activity that could cause you any stress or anxiety that may result in your turning green. Is that understood?” He looked from her to Banner as he spoke. Nick Fury was a good man but his work was as twisted as it was secretive.

“Everything’s going to be fine Elsie, don’t worry.” Elsie realized that Bruce was trying to make her feel better. He could be incredibly enticing when he wanted to be.

“Thanks, Bruce.” Her words were few but they carried the weight of great gratitude. She new this must’ve been a huge risk and sacrifice for him. “I trust you.”

Elsie’s words rang in his head like a bell. She trusted him. Nobody trusted him. Not realty anyways. He suddenly found that he couldn’t remember a single instance in his entire life where somebody said that to him. It had certainly been years since the accident when he felt like he was trusted. Bruce spent a great deal of his time chasing that feeling. Working as a doctor filled the void somewhat, but even then his patients weren’t relying on him totally.

In an instant, Fury was gone. In his tracks, the door was open. Several security guards stood there to escort her once around this floor of the building and then back to her room. She gave a long look to Bruce who nodded and gestured for her to go first. Elsie took a step, and soon her feet were on the black tile that furnished most of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. The airflow in the hallway felt gorgeous competed to her stuffy, still aired cell. It didn’t smell like plastic either. There was noise beyond the sound of the environment regulation devices.

Her heart monitor, still tucked around her wrist increased slightly in pace. The guard that was behind her took a step back. Elsie exchanged a look with Bruce and shook her head.

“Don’t freak out. It takes way more than that to make me lose control. If anything, your guns are making me nervous.” The captain of the squadron, who was required to be present (or something like that), shouted at his men to stand down. She thanked him, and very slowly as not to frighten them, Elsie began walking down the hall in the direction her front guards had laid out for her.

She was disappointed to find that the whole of the building looked almost exactly the same as the one single hallway she could see from her room. Black tile, high ceilings, and modern art everywhere. Bruce tapped one of the guards on the shoulder, effectively making him jump.

“Let’s head to the common room.” It didn’t really come across as a suggestion as much as it did an order. The guard was young, even for a captain, but he didn’t bother arguing much with Bruce. Elsie noted that nobody ever really did.

The parade of armoured men lead her to the stairwell and up several flights of stairs. They wouldn’t allow her to take the elevator and insisted that they stop every three floors to let her rest. The process was excruciatingly slow. Finally, they reached floor 71 and marched her into a large windowed room. It was by far the most beautiful place Elsie has seen at S.H.I.E.L.D. The entire western wall was made of glass which showed a gorgeous view of the city below. Couches, tables, and chairs dotted the room with a dance floor and bar taking space on the right. It looked more like a home than anything. It seemed lived-in and not quite so corporate. Bruce stood in the doorway and gave the captain a hard look. With that, he knew that he and his men were dismissed.

“This is so much cooler than my house.” She mused. Bruce laughed.

“Me too.”

A group of people chatting around one of the coffee tables looked over to welcome them. Bruce introduced her to his friends. There was Steve, Natasha, and Clint, and Tony. They were spies, soldiers, and mad scientists. Each of them seemingly much different than ordinary agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Elsie was sure to thank Natasha again for her kind gesture, and found that these people were overwhelmingly accepting of her. The one they called Steve Rodgers seemed to keep his distance but he was never unkind.

“So this is the legendary green princess, eh?” A shorter man sauntered up to the pair of them with open arms. Elsie was the same height as him but he stood up straight as to seem taller. She slouched a bit to help him out.

“Elsie, meet Tony.” Bruce introduced the two of them with a sense of strong familiarity.

“She knows who I am Brucie, everybody and their dog does.”

“You’re Tony Stark? I’ve heard stories about you.”

“I’m a little bit famous. Welcome to the team Elsie.” Tony patted her on the back but Bruce was quick to interject.

“She’s not here for that team.”

“Oh, you mean this team? This team here? This team we call the Avengers? The superhero crime fighting team that we’re all a part of?” Tony laughed at his own joke but clearly nobody else thought it was funny. 

“Wait… you’re not recruiting her?” Steve spoke up and crossed his arms. Thought the motion was simple, it made Elsie realize how large and muscular he really was.

“She’s not a soldier Steve.” Bruce looked at him hard. He knew that Steve had a tendency to think of them as a battalion and each one of them a soldier. If Bruce was certain of anything, it was that Elsie was not a piece of meat to be sent into battle.

“None of us are!” Tony gestured wildly to the others. “With the exception of the boy scout over there but you know what I mean. You’re the powerhouse of the team Brucie. Imagine what we could do with two of you.”

“Yes, let’s have two uncontrollable green monsters running around destroying everything in their paths. One is bad enough.”

“To be fair,” This time, it was Clint who spoke up. He had been quiet this whole time, but when he spoke everyone seemed to listen to him. “We don’t even know what she can do just yet. I say we give her a shot. Maybe she’s got more to offer than you give her credit for.”

“Will you all give it a rest?” Natasha interjected. “Leave it to men to decide a woman’s fate without even asking her. ‘Elsie, what do you want?” A silence passed as all eyes fell on her.

“I don’t know why this happened to me, but if there’s any way that I can use this…” She hesitated and gestured vaguely to the pit in her stomach “…thing to help people, I want in.”

“Are you willing to do whatever it takes? Even if that means staying away from the fight because you’re too dangerous?” Steve gave her a deep look. Elsie returned his gaze.

“Whatever it takes.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. I deserve more trust than what you’ve given me.” Elsie tried to reason with Fury, who this time was standing behind the glass in the lab, eye fixated on one of the screens and not on her. It was frustrating. He was lecturing her about her little detour earlier that day. Bruce had taken the liberty of scheduling their little trip when he was too busy to keep tabs on them. Had he known, he would’ve had her tranquilized and thrown back in her cell before she had time to scream.

“Don’t work yourself up.” This time it was Jeff who spoke through the intercom. He was especially gentle in his tone. The worried look on his face as he watched her vital signs on the monitor told her why.

“Or what? You say you can handle me. We could test that theory today if you like.”

“Stand down Spittle.” Nick was looking at her now. “You can’t control it.”

“Then let me prove you wrong.” With that Elsie gave herself a good slap to the face. Though her heart monitor increased, it took less than a few seconds to drop back down.

“Enough!” Fury hollered. “Will someone please sedate her?” Several lab coats ran in. They were followed by a dozen guards wielding electrified batons. 

“You want to shock me? That wouldn’t be so good for you, I can promise you that.” The guards hesitated but continued to advance.

“Come on, Fury. Give me a reason.” Elsie detected a flicker of fear in Nicolas Fury and suddenly felt guilty for scaring everyone.

“Listen, I’m not going to hurt any of you but I’d ask you to leave. Now.” The guards took her momentary lapse in gumption to strike her with the electrified batons. It wasn’t just one blow, it was one after another. An attempt to electrocute her until she was passed out. That was their mistake.

Elsie wanted to cry out to fury as she fought the demon trying to escape her. She wanted to ask him if he was impressed she could withstand all this and still be calm, but the pain was too intense and brutal for her to speak. Still, she kept her cool. After one particularly rough blow to the face, she realized that they were not going to stop. Fury was not going to back down. Elsie finally gave in to her darkest impulse.

“Enough!” Her voice had taken on a roar-like grit. Elsie looked up at Fury who was still watching through the glass. He radioed for backup while he watched her chestnut eyes turn green. She slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the concrete under the linoleum floor. She felt the clothes on her back begin to tear, her body getting much bigger. She was no longer the petit woman, but a tall, stoic, and very pissed off monster.

She looked vaguely like herself, though her skin was radiating with a green glow and her hair was darkened and longer. Her clothes hardly fit, the hoodie now a poor excuse for a crop top and her black leggings rendered to ripped shorts.

Elsie didn’t see Bruce behind the glass. She didn’t really see anything other than men who needed to be punished. She gave them a war cry, effectively sending them all screaming for the door. Elsie understood that she would have a hard time fitting through the normal-sized door and didn’t bother trying. Instead, she picked up the metal bedframe that was previously bolted to the floor and threw it in Fury’s direction. She didn’t throw it particularly hard, but the supposedly unbreakable glass shattered and rained down on the nearly empty lab. She took pleasure in watching the machinery and surveillance go up in sparks with the crumpled bedframe sticking out of them. Fury was standing by the door, unharmed. He looked ready to bolt if necessary but also ready to stare her down if that was what it took.

“Elsie, I need you to calm-“

“Nicholas Fury,” Her voice was loud and booming. Far more aggressive, but still her own. “I am not an animal to be kept in a cage!” Fury’s eye widened. Elsie stepped through the gaping hole in the wall that was once a window. Fury backed away slowly but Elsie picked him up by the collar of his jacket and brought him up to her eye level. She advanced into the hallway, creating a gaping hole where the door was not big enough. The ceilings were higher in the hall. When she stood up straight her frame was nearly fourteen feet tall.

“You keep me in a cage because you know you can’t kill me.” Elsie barred her teeth, desiring to throw the tiny man through the floor.

“Elsie!” When she heard Bruce’s voice she was startled. Nick took the opportunity to jab a knife into her arm which only bent, useless. Elsie glared at him and tightened her grip but was now focused on Bruce who ran straight up to her.

“Els, listen to me. It’s not you that want’s to kill him. It’s the monster. Please, put him down.” Elsie took a long look at him and roughly placed Fury down on the floor. He backed away slowly, giving her and Bruce more space. Elsie growled at him in an effort to tell him to hurry up and leave before she changed her mind.

“Don’t you dare turn green Banner.” He barked before running to gather backup. Bruce ignored him.

He took Elsie’s green hand in his. She slowly sank down to her knees and let him trace patterns on her palm. It was terribly relaxing.

‘You’re not a bad person. That wasn’t fair how they treated you.” He spoke softly, watching her hand shrink down until it was once again even smaller than his.

“I-I’m so sorry…” She began to cry. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“It’s alright… Everything’s okay…” This time, it was him who sank down to his knees to get to her level. He took off his white lab coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. The ripped and stretched fabric of her clothes hardly fitting enough to be called clothes. “I’m here now. Everything is okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

The holding cell had been all but destroyed in the incident so Bruce decided to take her upstairs to the common room. He picked her up like a new bride clothed in his white lab coat. He walked slowly as he carried her over the shattered glass so that her bare feet wouldn’t be cut and gently let her down on the shiny black tile. He walked with her, arm protectively over her shoulder as he led her through the hundreds of armed reinforcements. It was the best he could do to shield her from the countless pairs of intrusive eyes. Bruce knew how exhausting it was to turn green and back so quickly and he wasn’t about to make her do the stairs again. He took her to the elevator and watched the wake of destruction disappear as the metal doors closed.

“How many people did I-“

“None.” Bruce answered quickly. He knew that she was about to ask how many people she killed. He found himself asking the same question a number of times before. “That wasn’t you Els.”

“You don’t know that.” It was true. He didn’t know, just as he didn’t know if the Hulk was really him or someone else. He refused to believe the monster was the some form of himself. The other guy wasn’t good. He only did good things when he was heavily instructed to.

“Don’t think like that. Come on, we’re almost there.” He led her into the common room which was now darkened with the rain outside stealing away most of the natural light. He sat her down on one of the couches and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

“Just rest for now. We’ll deal with it together, come what may.” The two of them stayed there for some time, tangled in a knot of love and self-directed hatred. Eventually, Tony walked in clothed in a patterned dress shirt and perfectly pressed pants.

“I heard about the party downstairs. Everything okay?” He asked his question with confidence but he spoke softer than usual. Sympathy didn’t suit him.

“We’ll be alright, thanks Tony. Nick was being a real prick this time. I hope this changes things.” Bruce’s words were so comforting. Elsie knew that all he said was true, but hearing it from another person made her feel as though she wasn’t completely mad after all.

“You don’t think I was a bit too much?” She looked from Bruce to Tony, a hint of a smile crossing her lips.

“Nah, sometimes the only thing you can do it get the old grim reaper’s attention is to blow something up.” Tony was trying to make her feel better.

“Thanks, Tony.” She returned the sentiment with a smile.

“We come bearing gifts.” Clint announced as he and Natasha entered the room and flopped down on the couch. Clint held a couple of pizzas and Natasha a shopping bag of clothes.

“We figured you could use a little pick-me-up. I’m sorry about what happened with Fury. He’s just overly cautious and sadly you had to suffer for it.” Natasha said as she sorted through her bags.

“Overly cautious?” Tony didn’t reflect her casual demeanour. He continued with a bitter laugh. “Fury had his goons beat her with electrified batons. I wouldn’t call that much other than desperate.” Tony was the first to dig into the pizza. He didn’t bother grabbing a plate from behind the bar. “I mean, what was he expecting to happen?” Tepid laughter washed over the room. Tony folded his slice in half and took a bite. He didn’t bother swallowing before he continued. “Let’s face it. You scare him and he doesn’t know what to do with you.”

“I’m sure he has a plan, we just need to trust him.” Natasha sighed deeply. “But yeah, that was messed up.”

“Trust him? He doesn’t even trust me enough to sleep without a babysitter. I’ve done everything he wanted. Every test, every task, every rule. I’ve done all they’ve asked of me for over a month now and the first time I ask for a chance he shoots me down. Literally.”

“We never told them how S.H.I.E.L.D picked you up, did we?” Bruce looked at her, concerned.

“They didn’t even talk to me. Just put a bullet in the back of my skull without asking questions. They never expected me to survive.” Everyone was silent as she spoke. Natasha was especially distant. 

“And they have the audacity to lock you in a cage and make you follow their rules right after trying to kill you? They can go to hell. We have to get you out of here before they try again.” Tony was furious now. “Maybe it won’t be Fury, but the higher-ups have it out for you. They’re probably waiting for an excuse to drown you or something.”

“Tony’s right. We need to get her out of here before things get worse.” Bruce stood up and Elsie rose to meet him.

“Bruce, don’t throw away everything you’ve worked for because of me. They’ll never trust you again.”

“Come on Bruce.” Natasha gave him a meaningful look. “You’re not actually serious?”

“She’s not prisoner. She doesn’t belong in a cage.” He was looking to Tony now.

“You have my vote.” The billionaire leaned back and spread his arms wide. “We’re not captives here. None of us are.”

“If she doesn’t want to stay then we can’t force her. It’s her right.” Steve gave everyone a hard look. “I suggest you guys go before Fury catches on. They’ll never let you leave after what you did today. They have a habit of using things against you. Mind tricks. I wouldn’t be surprised if they told you that you were here for your own safety.”

Elsie shuddered, her mind flickering to the limp body. She inhaled sharply in an effort to put it out of her mind.

“I know this might sound crazy,” Elsie seemed to sit up a little straighter. “But I’m more dangerous being kept here. Fury showed us today that he’s not afraid of provoking the monster. He knew that the guards had electrified batons and he still sent them after me. He risked their lives for nothing.”

“Frankly, I’m impressed she lasted as long as she did.” Tony said absently.

“I’m not asking for your help, but I can’t stay here. I could flatten the entire building if something like this happens again. Maybe the whole city. It’s not safe for anybody as long as I’m here. I’m only asking you to turn a blind eye while I make a run for it.”

“You won’t get far without help.” Natasha spoke up for the first time in a while. “If he hasn’t already put a tracer on you he will soon.

“We have to do it before they time to recover.” Bruce was thoughtful. “We have to move.”


	7. Chapter 7

Following the aftermath of Elsie’s incident, she was collected by a set of guards and taken to a holding cell similar to the one she had just finished destroying. This room looked more like an ice cube propped up away from the ground. At least her old cell looked somewhat similar to a living space. This most definitely was not meant to be livable. Her suspicions were confirmed when she overheard two lab coated men discussing the “specimen” in the “testing facility”. They had put her in one of the rooms they used to test weapons. Elsie thought that it was morbidly appropriate.

They didn’t let her touch the clothes that Natasha had brought with her. They even went so far as to document the ingredients and caloric value of the pizza Clint brought. She was dismayed at the though of returning to the stiff canvas clothes provided by the agency but parting with Bruce’s coat was even worse. She insisted that it be given back to him as she was only borrowing it. She didn’t know if she trusted the assistant who took it away. All she could do was prepare herself for a long night and hope to God that her new friends would pull through.

Bruce and the others were not permitted to follow her to her new lodgings. Fury insisted that she be labeled a violent offender and all people responsible for handling her were not permitted to speak with her unless absolutely necessary. Jeff the intern was gone. Some old guy with a stern look on his face sat in his place and never once took his eyes off of her. Elsie actually missed the sleepy eyed young man who did nothing but play games on his phone all night.

She sat cross legged in the center of the room. There was nothing there for her aside from a single celebrity trash magazine. The smallest curtesy they could manage. After a long time laying on the linoleum floor, Fury paid her a visit yet again. Elsie didn’t speak. She was determined not to play his silly games any more. If they wanted anything else out of her they’d have to force it.

“Tomorrow morning you’re going to a secure holding facility across the country.” He stood tall but seemed slightly off center. He wasn’t as intimidating as he was before. Now he just looked like a man who barely slept and had the weight of the world on his irrational shoulders.

“Go to hell.” She hissed. Clearly he took nothing from her episode earlier today. A part of her was hoping he would finally understand that she was not a beast but now he seemed even more set on the idea that she was dangerous and uncontrollable.

“You should consider yourself lucky that the counsel is so interested in gamma radiation. If they weren’t you might not be here today Spittle.”

“Why don’t you just kill me then? You profess that you can so get it over with.”\

“Don’t you understand?” Fury was angry, but this was a different kind of anger that what she had previously seen. It was quieter and desperate. “I fought for you.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him with genuine confusion.

“What they want for you is far worse than death.” A long silence passed. Elsie shivered. “You say that you don’t want to be treated like an animal. The best I can do for you right now is to make it so that you’re not treated like a specimen. If I could do any better than that I would’ve already done it.”

“I…” The girl was now frail and sorry. “I’m so sorry Nick.” She stood up and looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain. I know you’re just doing your job. I never knew that you were really looking out for me all this time.” Nicolas didn’t say anything more. He just gave her a nod and proceeded to the exit.

“Wait!” She called after him. He turned around in time for her to give him a terribly awkward hug. Much like Bruce had done earlier, she whispered something quickly into his ear.

“I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me. Because of that I’d advise you not to be around tonight. Same goes for any other good people.”

Fury gave her an uncomfortable pat on the back and looked at her with a gaze as sharp as a knife.

“You better be ready to travel by morning. Sooner if you can manage it.”

“I will.”


	8. Chapter 8

Elsie didn’t sleep a wink that evening. Neither did her babysitter for that matter. His cold, attentive stare was unnerving to say the least. The agency had provided her with a military grade sleeping bag and a poor excuse for a pillow. The cell was temperature regulated and unbearably cold compared to the outside. The thin plastic fibers of the sleeping bag did little to protect her from the simulated elements of the testing chamber.

The girl was expecting some kind of huge covert operation to get her out but it was mostly just a few tranquilizing darts administered by Clint and some good old fashioned intimidation by Steve. It took Steve a while to figure out which controls opened the door while Clint dragged her babysitter into the corner.

“Freedom awaits.” Steve said with a grin. He took her hand and lifted her down from the ice cube like chamber. They didn’t bother running. They simply took the elevator down and walked out through the lobby. Elsie had never seen the lobby before. It was bustling with people even during the night but none of them reached out to stop them. Many people stared but Elsie had the feeling that they were looking at Steve more than her. Despite her white canvas clothes, her escorts were getting the majority of the attention.

Tony was waiting outside in a cherry red convertible. Bruce was in the front seat looking rather anxious. When she was within eyeshot, Bruce perked up at the sight of her. Steve opened the door for her to get in the car and without much more than a few pleasantries and an expression of gratitude, they were off.

The sky was bigger than Elsie remembered. The stars were truly a sight for sore eyes. They drove along the coast for a while, the sounds of the ocean just audible over the quiet radio.

“Where are we going?” Elsie felt like a child on a road trip with her parents. “Is it somewhere with a nice view?”

“Only the nicest.” Tony assured here.

‘Speaking of which, where exactly are we? I mean, like, in general? Somewhere in North America?” Her companions were both equally surprised but they showed it in different ways. Tony started laughing hysterically and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, thoroughly disgusted by how little S.H.I.E.L.D allowed her to be told.

“Outside of Miami,” Tony said when he was finished laughing at her.

“Florida! So you guys are American? It’s my first time in the country.” Bruce furrowed his brows though nobody could see it.

“Where exactly are you from?” Her accent was close enough to American albeit a little bit strange. Her vowels sounded closer to Irish yet she dragged the ends of her sentences up like the British often did.

“I’m Canadian, but I’ve been in Europe for the past decade or so.” She said with a smile. It felt so good to smile. The wind from the slightly rolled down window washed away her inhibitions and depressed state of mind. It felt like a road to a new beginning. 

“That makes sense to me,” Tony said thoughtfully. “Since you’re so polite.”

Elsie resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him. The deciding factor was that she would have to lean in front of the mirror in order for the gesture to be visible to him.

When they arrived at Tony’s lavish mansion, Elsie could hardly believe her eyes. Tony didn’t seem to be aware of how grand it really was but Bruce gave her a knowing grin. They headed inside to the gorgeous Floridian cream and décor. Tony stopped just short of the stairs and turned around on his heel.

“Not that I don’t love you guys, but I would really appreciate it if you didn’t destroy my house in a fir of fiery green rage.” Bruce and Elsie exchanged looks.

“We’ll be sure to do our best.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I never knew you liked this band.” Elsie’s voice pulled Bruce out of his book. He looked to the girl who was busy sprawled out on the other couch with a book of her own. Tony’s mansion was quiet during the day. When he and Pepper were at work, Bruce and Elsie had the whole place to themselves. It wasn’t as big and barren as S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, but it was still big and barren nonetheless.

“I got to see them live a few years ago in Los Angeles.” He told her with a touch of pride. “They really put on a good show.”

“Los Angeles, eh? I’m guessing it’s pretty warm there too?” 

“I actually prefer Honolulu if I’m looking for somewhere warm.”

“You really have been everywhere.”

“People like me-“He hesitated. “Like us, I suppose, we really should keep moving. It’s usually best not to stay in one place for too long. Living out of a backpack at some crappy motel is just what we have to do to keep everyone safe.” He was expecting Elsie to be saddened by the statement, but as usual, she surprised him.

“You know, I don’t really mind that sort of thing as long as you’re with me. Walking through hell isn’t that scary if you’re holding my hand.”

Bruce knew right then and there that he loved her. This girl, she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with whether it be only a few years or all of eternity. It was always meant to be her. Before he knew what hit him, he was on his feet.

“Dance with me, Els?” The girl couldn’t help but smile at the nickname he had given her.

“If my memory serves me correctly, you said you didn’t dance Dr. Banner?” Through she teased him, she took his hand and followed him around the coffee table to the middle of the room. 

Slowly, but without a shred of nervousness, he took her hand in his and placed the other one around her waist. In one swift move, he lifted her feet off the ground and rested her toes on top of his. Their chests came together, and Elsie rested her head in the curve of his neck. Bruce didn’t dance as much as he just swayed the two of them back and forth to the gentle melody. Every now and then he whispered a few lyrics into her hair, trying not to get caught up in the sweet smell of her shampoo. Elsie turned her lips up to his ear and whispered something that he would never forget in all his life.

“Thank you for taking a chance on me. I know it hasn’t been easy, but I hope to be worth it.”

Yes, of course she was worth it. He’d set himself on fire in a heartbeat if it meant he’d have a shot at a future with her.

“Bruce,” She looked him right in the eye, her warm chestnut eyes as intense as he’d ever seen them. “I spent an awful lot of time wondering why this happened to me. Maybe… Maybe I lived so that the world would bring me to you.”

Bruce didn’t waste a second to fill the gap between them. His lips met hers and she folded into him like a paper doll.

He surprised himself. He wasn’t usually so forward and he never said what he was thinking but with her, it felt right. She smiled into this kiss and he let his lips leave a trail across her neck. He left a final one on her forehead, closing his eyes to savor the warmth of her skin.

A blinding flash startled them both. Out of instinct, the two of them held onto one another and looked across the room to assess the threat.

There was no threat. At least, not something worth turning green over. It was only Tony taking a picture of them with his phone, Pepper shaking her head by his side.

“Whoops, totally didn’t know the flash was on.” He smiled, clearly very pleased with himself.

“Is that safe?” Pepper questioned quietly. It was clear that she didn’t want to be rude but she also didn’t want her house destroyed.

“It’s alright. Stuff like that doesn’t bother us.” Bruce reassured her. Just like that, their intimate moment was over. Despite the abrupt ending, he still made a mental note to ask Tony to send him that picture later.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsie stretched her arms wide and let the wind stream through her hair. There was nothing but wide open ocean ahead and a glistening horizon becoming her closer. Bruce was at the helm of their sailboat, which Tony was gracious enough to lend them. It was mostly to get them out of the house for once, but he surely wouldn’t tell them that.

“This is incredible!” She called into the wind. Bruce offered her a pleased smile.

“Just wait ‘til we get to the island. The there beaches stretch for miles.” He beckoned her closer. Elsie trotted over and he took her hand. He guided her closer to the wheel and put the steering in her control.

“Are you sure I should be doing this? I mean, what if something happens?”

“You’re doing just fine. I said I was going to make a sailor out of you, didn’t I? Besides, I’m right behind you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched over her shoulder as she held them at a steady course.

“Where did you learn how to sail? Wait, let me guess… You learned from pirates in the Mediterranean?” Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t think they have pirates in the Mediterranean.”

“Well, not anymore since you left, right?”

“Actually, I found work on a charter ship near Fort Lauderdale. The owner used to let me come fishing with him and his sons on the weekends.”

“It sounds like a dream.”

“It was, but I couldn’t stay forever. You understand that.”

“I do.” She took a deep breath. “Maybe we’ll discover a deserted island. Somewhere we can hide from the rest of the world.”

“We can build a house in the trees. Live off coconuts and fish.” Bruce humored her.

“Yes, exactly.” She gave a little laugh. “Somewhere we can keep them safe.” By them, she was referring to the rest of the world. Particularly those they cared about. Bruce knew exactly what she meant.

The two of them sailed south until they were deep in the Floridian Key islands. It took until dusk for them to figure out which of the miniature island paradises belonged to Tony, but when they anchored the boat and made the trip to the shore, the pink sand felt like silk between their toes. The world was more beautiful than Elsie remembered. It was as if the lush jungle plants were made of gold and jewels.

The beach house was minuscule in comparison to Tony’s permanent residence, but it was just the right size for Bruce and Elsie. It didn’t feel like a cage but rather a safe place where they could burrow away from the world. Despite the decrease in size, the beach house didn’t skimp on Tony’s particular brand of luxury. The sheets were crisp and new and the bathroom was complete with a rain shower and a skylight. He had even had fresh food and flowers delivered and waiting for them in the kitchen.

Elsie drifted over to the marble-topped island and gazed at the plump hibiscus blooms. Bruce’s hand flew past the sharp prickly plants and chose a delicate blushing plumeria to tuck behind her ear. In return, she stood on her toes and found his lips with hers. His hands secured themselves around her waist and the two of them shared a moment of peace in their little corner of tranquil paradise.

The peace, however, was not destined to last forever and the two of them pulled apart. Their safety was only an illusion, for neither of them could’ve predicted the catastrophe that was headed their way.


End file.
